


Broken Wing Bird

by Megamarvelousnerd



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megamarvelousnerd/pseuds/Megamarvelousnerd
Summary: Stan has a bad day and his caregivers are here to save the day
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Broken Wing Bird

**Author's Note:**

> A request!

Stan had come home from work with tears running down his cheeks, he was so stressed and overworked from all these projects that he got himself involved in. He had trouble sleeping for many weeks

Mike had been noticing that the boy barely even gave himself a simple snack break and he wasn't surprised that it led to Stan to come home completely burnt out. "Oh, poor thing. Bill is on his way home with some snacks." He rubbed Stan's back. "You're my sweet boy.." He sat in his rocking chair while rocking Stan.

Stan kept crying as Mike rocked him. "Papa.. I just I need!" He fussed slightly "I don't know!" He squirmed quite angrily. He was just feeling overwhelmed and upset.

Mike hummed and kissed his head "Papa knows,Blue jay. You need a nap and some good warm food in your little belly" He tickled Stan's tummy as he saw Bill come in. 

Bill frowned and took a deep breath "My poor little swan.. Let's get you in some pajamas! That always makes you feel better! We'll get you in something real cute while Mikey makes you some dinner huh?" Both Mike and Bill knew what Stan wanted to eat. Waffles. It wasn't like Stan was a picky eater but that was his comfort food.

Mike kissed Stan's head "I can't wait to see your cute little jammies!" He popped the waffles in the toaster as Bill carried Stan to bed.

Stan suckled on his pacifier and seemed to relax as he was laid down. "Get Waffles, Daddy.." He whined softly as Bill put on his pull up and rubber duck pajamas. 

Bill bounced Stan in his arms "Let's get you some waffles and then we'll put you down for a nap. Do you wanna bring big bird with you?" He felt Stan nod into his shoulder. "Oh okay ,dearest" he put the plushie in Stan's arms.

Mike smiled and hummed "We have some waffles and nice warm milk and honey" he sat the bottle on the table. "Then we'll watch a movie until you fall asleep" he fed Stan all the pieces of the waffles.

Stan drank from his bottle and laid between Mike and Bill. "Wanna watch snoopy.." He whined softly and curled up into big bird as he was covered with a blanket. He fell asleep on Mike still holding his bottle.


End file.
